


cherrywood desk

by huh_neato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Post-War, Unredeemed Draco Malfoy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huh_neato/pseuds/huh_neato
Summary: He watched her walk away.he wanted to stop herhe really diddid he?he..3 reasons  he loved granger and 1 reason why she couldnt
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	cherrywood desk

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS!! SO HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY  
> MY FIRST EVER FIC OH MY GOD

1\. Her Expressive eyes  
Her golden brown eyes. they were always his favorite shade of brown.  
He was too stubborn for his own good as he gazed upon those beautiful eyes.  
in the end its what has always ruined him.

She was right there moving so happily in the arms of.. no it was just rita messing with the public..right? he sighed to himself as he crumpled the daily prophet in his hands and chucked it into the wastebasket next to his cherrywood desk. the one she picked out with him.

"Malfoy? is something up?"  
he was her work partner and he would be sad to tell her this but it was a great opportunity for him "i got a promotion" he spoke urgently and suddenly as he stood straight and all the tension in his body went to his shoulders and neck. he should be fine telling her this right? right? in all honesty he didn't want to leave her side. these few weeks have been the greatest and he could help but feel afraid of what may come if he wont have the familiar banter they once shared. But instead of her worrying her lip or bursting into tears she beamed up at him and stalked over to ...embrace him? it was more like he was a plank of wood and she was hugging onto something immovable. 

"oh my god im so proud of you! i told you would move up fairly quickly!"  
she was too kind too him, but he couldn't step away. it was selfish of him and he knew so and he couldn’t help but want the one thing he knew he would never have. her love and affection. her eyes on him. he knew his touch would corrupt her and yet he laid his touch on her thinking she would crumble, she would give and yet she didn’t . 

"We should go decor shopping for your new office, it can sometimes feel clinical if you just moved in and its all grey and straight to the point plus the metal desks the ministry provides are the worst for your elbows" she rambled on as he just watched with a small smile as he nodded to whatever she said which made him later come out of a muggle furniture shop with her right by his side and a cherrywood desk delivered to his flat. he had to admit it was a beautiful desk but he couldn't stop thinking about her whenever he stepped near his own office. it was all her.

2\. The Sound of her Happiness  
Her laugh it was melodic, the first time he heard it he stopped dead in his tracks and just listened and wondered who it was.  
it was his fourth year at hogwarts and was walking towards his table in the great hall and yet still amidst all the chatter and noise he still heard her.  
it must have been potter or weasel-bee who caused it but he couldn't help but swivel his head around and let his eyes land on hers. she seemed to glance up her smile still lingering on her face as she arched an eyebrow at him.. his cheeks tinged pink as he sneered back at her and turned to march off to the pack of snakes that were waiting for him.

but that night he was just thinking of her that laugh her smile those eyes, he was going insane with the thoughts creeping up on him. he. couldn't . no she was. she was a  
. muggleborn.

3\. Her drive to survive and live and prosper 

She was laying there bleeding out on his parlor room floor, its as if his blood was their with hers. it was red like his. it was hers. he wanted to save her. wanted to take her. leave this. leave them and just save her. 

her

_______________________  
\-------

Hermione was wary on Malfoy, she acted friendly and platonic liking the advances he would lay out and yet she could never fully trust him. and she was in love with someone.. they were destined to be with each other. it was safe. draco wasn't safe. there she was calling him draco. malfoy wasn't safe. best to keep him at arms length. yes arms length.

she is happy with ron

perfectly happy

happy

1\. D-Malfoy was risky

no more risks

she walked through the ministry that morning with reporters crowding around while quickly stepping out of their way and into the lifts on the arm of no one else but

ron weasley

**Author's Note:**

> he didnt.


End file.
